Crossdressing With Sora!
by xZhi-Dux
Summary: Maleficent has faked her death yet AGAIN! And now she is back with a vengeance. In an attempt to finish Sora off once and for all, she turns him into a girl by mistake. What insanity ensues, the world will never know. RikuSora LeonCloud COMING BACK SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Gothic 1: **hiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is my second kh/kh2 story, but this time i'm not alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my boyfriend is on my side!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cumulonimbus: **i'm a cloud... but not just any cloud, i have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a big sword, sound familiar?

**Gothie: **hehehehe... so i saw

**Kitti: **you pervert... (slaps Gothie over head with newspaper) BAD FLUFFY!!!

**Cumulonimbus: **(blink 5x) Kitti, you pervert

**Gothie: **yeah!!!! i was talking about his sword!!!! geez, what were YOU thinking of???!!!

**Cumulonimbus: **WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Kitti: **anyway, setting the gutter aside for now, the story!!!! (cracks whip on Cumulonimbus and Gothic 1) move you swine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gothie: **Waaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes ma'am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Crossdressing With Sora!**

Chapter 1

Sora stretched and yawned, it was noon and he wanted breakfast. He giggled and mumbled something about Riku before sitting up and pulling on a shirt. He then proceded down the stairs for afternoon breakfast pankakes. As he walked down the steps, he sniffed the air, but there was no sweet scent of fresh pankakes and orange juice, not even coffee... Something was amiss...

The brunette leaped down the last few stairs and into the empty kitchen. And there it was, the evil thing that was wrong with his day: a note. It was a simple sheet of folded copy paper, and on it was his name. He carefully picked it up and fingered it open. All it really had been was an informant that both of his parents had to leave on important business and would be back in three months.

_Great._ Sora thought, shaking his head. _They're gonna' miss the awards ceramony _again_. Just like last time and the time before that and that. they've never made it because of work, and every time I show them the award I get every year for academics, they say that it's a forgery and that their son "couldn't get a smart award to save his life, but that Riku on the other hand..." _Yeah, that sounded about right... That's what they always said.

Sora's pants started to slip, so he reached back and pulled them up. _But these pants always fit... _Maybe he was losing weight? No, if anything he would have gained, what with the way he'd been training and the hardy meals he'd been eating. So what? He went to the small bathroom under the stairs and turned on the light. Looking in the mirror, he let out a small shriek. He was not the person in the mirror, couldn't be. Maybe it was a trick of the light or he was delirious because it was so early (after noon?)?

He quickly ran into the living room and picked up the phone, dialing Leon's number. The older boy picked up, sounding rather annoyed. Yuffie could be heard in the background, raising hell about Aerith getting treated better.

"It's only because you really piss all of us off!!!" Leon yelled, apparently very aggravated. "What do you want, Sora?"

"Is this a bad time, 'cause you can call me back or I can call you-"

"It's fine, now get on with it." He snapped, there was a pause. "Hey, are you feeling okay? Your voice sounds kind of high..."

"I'm okay, just have a little cold. Could you come over, I need to ask you a few important questions with no interuptions."

"Yeah, anything to get away from tweedle dumb over here." Yuffie was apparently pointed at and she yelled something about respect and priority. "I'll see you in an hour." Sora thanked him and hung up. He quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. Breakfast could wait, he had to get to Riku's. He threw on some camo pants and a black wife-beater with a red hoody. It would be scolding hot outside, but no one could see.

He raced down the steps and slipped on his flip-flops, which were now a few sizes too big, and wrote a note for Leon to meat him at Riku's and that he was sorry for the inconvinience. Taping it to the door, he ran as fast as he could along the beach, pulling his hood up as he went. When he reached his destination, he was out of breath and boiling in his clothes. Shakily, he rang the doorbell, waiting in the hot sun, bouncing on the balls of his heels impatiently.

Riku came to the door shirtless, a towel tied loosely around his waist. "Sora? Wha-?" The smaller boy pushed the inhabitant of the house in and slammed the door behind him with his foot. "Sora?! What are you thinking? Are you okay?"

The brunette stepped back and shook his head. "No, I'm not okay at all." He removed the hoody and stood there, waiting for Riku to throw him out. The silver haired boy stared and then burst into laughter.

"You know, Sora, you're pretty cute like that. I could even go out with you and not be completely disgusted!"

Sora huffed and stamped his foot, glaring at his best friend. "Riku! Now is not the time! I came here for help, and Leon is on his way!"

Riku paused and straightened himself out. "Alright, let me get dressed." When he came back, Sora was sitting on his couch nervously. "Don't worry, stupid. I won't rape you." The older teased. The small boy turned and glared at the other. His jokes were already getting old. Riku walked in front of him and leaned down, planting a small peck on his lips.

Sora gasped and jumped over the back of the couch. "Are you gay?"

"Well, I guess not anymore." He answered flirtatiously. Sora glared again and Riku laughed. "Come on Sora, think nothing of it. I mean, you are a girl now, after all."

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Not so loud! Someone might hear you!" he/she yelled, putting her (hehehe) finger to Riku's lips in a silencing manner. Riku smirked and wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. Sora shrieked and pulled it away. "Riku! What is wrong with you today?!"

"Nothing, it's just that now you're a girl, I can easily overtake you and have my way... I'm kidding!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"A kiss may just be a joke to you, but it's not to me! That was my first kiss!" Sora shrieked again, clenching her fists and stamping her foot.

Riku snorted. "Your first? Wow, I thought you'd have been smooching every girl you could. But, if you wish to releave yourself of scorn from homophobes, you can kiss me." He actually laughed this time. Sora glared and marched up to him.

"FINE!" She then grabbed his shirt collar, yanked him down to her level, and slammd her lips to his. At first, the silver haired boy was completely stunned, but then he settled in and kissed back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and staightened out, forcing Sora to stand on her tiptoes to keep up. And she did just that, leaning up and into the kiss, wanting more. She carefully let go of his collar and flattened her hands against his silk shirt.

"Oh, so sorry for interupting, but I was looking for Sora, he's obviously not here." Leon said, standing in the door looking like he had no idea what to do.

Sora pushed away from Riku as fast as she could and yelled, "Leon, wait! It's me, Sora! I need your help!" Leon paused and looked very carefully. He looked her up and down, scratching his chin. The hair hadn't changed, and the face was just more feminine than before. Sora was alot shorter now, and had a very pleasing body, all the right curves and perfect musculature. The black wife-beater that she wore was pulled down over the top of the pants, which were slipping dangerously low on her hips. The stretched fabric of the shirt had become slightly see-through and her breasts were pretty much revealed.

Leon straightened up and closed his eyes, thinking. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "You wanted surgery, so you went to the hospital and they fucked up and gave you a sex change."

"NO!" Sora yelled, angry that Leon was actually stupider than he thought.

"Okay... You wanted the sex change?" Sora slapped him and glared. "Well, tell me what happened then."

"I woke up this morning, and I was a girl! And I want to be a boy agin!" Riku pouted and sat on the couch. He rather liked Sora's new look. And he technically wasn't gay if Sora was a girl.

Leon thought again, leaning against the wall and putting his hand in front of his face. Sora stood between him and Riku, shifting nervously from foot to foot. She couldn't help but regret having let go of the silver haired boy, it had felt so nice, their bodies pressed together... Sora very slowly sat down next to Riku, pressing her thigh to his. He smiled and put his arm around her, making her smile as well.

Leon stood in front of them, having decided on what happened to Sora. "The only way to reverse what has been done is death." Sora choked. "I think that someone tried to kill you with a spell and it messed up because you were too far away from the one who casted it. This is a comman side effect. I'll have to look into it, but until I find out more, you should keep a low profile. Stay inside. Riku, take care of hi- ... her. I'll meet you two at Sora's in a few days. I'll call you when I'm ready to come back. Oh... and be good." And with that, he left.

Sora stood up and began to pace. She wanted to be a boy again, she had no reason to be a girl. Riku was only playing her because he was horny. He never really actually liked her. The brunette turned toward Riku to find the boy staring longingly at her. She gulped and stepped away, not knowing why his gaze unnerved her so.

Riku got up and stepped toward Sora. Sora stepped back. This went on until the little brunette was pressed and pinned to the wall. _Great, _she thought sarcastically. _Steriotypical of someone like me with mixed feelings about a male friend... Or a best friend in general. _Riku slowly lowered his lips to her level and kissed, doing all he could to get the full affect and taste. She shoved him back and turned her face toward the ground.

"What's wrong? You seemed to want me before you talked to Leon." His features darkened and he looked serious. "Or do you want Leon?"

Sora ran up to him and put her hands gently on his chest. "No, no, that's not it, I want you. Only you- What am I saying?! You're my beset friend!" She stepped back again and clasped her hands against her chest, pondering quickly.

"Well, which is it? Do you want me or don't you? Don't lead me on Sora. I'll be completely honeset with you. I've wanted you for years, but I knew you might freak, so I hid my feelings."

"Oh, Riku! Never hide your feelings from me, please. I want you to always tell me the truth. We are best friends." Riku pushed her against the wall, placing one hand carefully on her flat stomach and the other one on the wall above her head.

"But I'm so sick of best friends. I want more. I want you to be my girlfriend." Sora looked down, shaking her head.

"I just don't know, I mean, we've been friends for so long and if it doesn't work out then I don't think we'll ever speak again. I don't want to risk that!"

"All I'm able to understand out of everything you just said is that you're not interested in me."

"No... No... I- I do want to be with you, it's just that..." Riku lowered his mouth to Sora's ear and whispered in a seductive voice.

"Prove it." Sora looked back up slowly. The look in Riku's eyes said that he wasn't joking. Very carefully, she rose up on her toes and kissed his lips in a teasing yet chasticed way. She lowered herself back down and looked into his eyes again. Longing. Then, as if rehersed, they grabbed eachother by the shoulders, slamming their lips together and kissing hungrily.

Riku slowly slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. As soon as the thin piece of clothing was removed, Sora copied him and then they pressed their bodies together and kissed ferociously, groping eachother mercilessly. The silver haired boy slid his finger tips down the back of her pants and pushed them gently down. They fell to the floor and she stepped out on her toes, unbuttoning his jeans in a quick, yet surprisingly accurate manner. They fell to the carpet and Riku pulled her onto the couch, on top of himself. Sora began tugging at his boxers when Leon burst through the door.

"I said be good!!! We don't know if Sora can get pregnant or not!!!"

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

g1: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that wuz fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kitti: and yet, we are sad...

g1: yeah, cumulonimbus couldn't be here to post it. he had to go home... but i got to see him over x-mas!!!!!!!

kitti: read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossdressing With Sora!!!**

**Gothic 1**

g1: sorry that its been so long, ive been tied up in life and stuff!!!!

kitti: ...i hate u...

g1: that has nuthing 2 do with the story...

kitti: on with the chapter since cumulonimbus isnt here 2 talk... btw, u r fairly warned, parts of this chapter are cough dirty cough

g1: yeah, so if u don't want 2 c it, stop at the part where they get back to riku's place and start again where riku wakes up...

**Chapter 2**

Sora sighed as she awoke to a large beam of sunlight. It had been a long night and she wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day. Riku had let her go to bed and he listened to all that Leon had found.

As it would turn out, she could get pregnant and also have periods(whatever that was). This all dissapointed Riku for some odd reason.

And speaking of the devil. There he is. "Up Sora, we need to go register your cousin, Sara."

"My what? I don't have any cousins... And register her for what?"

"School, doofus." Riku replied, thunking the brunnette on the head and smiling. "You have to go to school and act like Sora's cousin that only I've ever known about. The two of you look exactly alike and your names are also very similar. Sora went to visit your parents and you are here to make friends for your next visit."

"Why?" Sora asked, brain numb from lack of sleep.

"Do you really want everyone to think that you got a sex change?" Sora thought about it for a long time, then stood up and shook her head. "Good, now put these on." Riku dropped a pair of short-shorts and a half tanktop onto the couch.

Sora did as she was told and they headed out for the school. The woman in the registration office was simply amazed that Sora's cousin was so close to the boy in looks that she suggested that Sara wear a boys' uniform and pose. Sora coughed and smiled, informing the woman that there was no way to bind herself that well without getting hurt.This made her laugh histerically and Sora had to then go to another lady to get a uniform and to be registered.

Riku took care of the schedule to make sure it was the same as his so he could keep the brunnette from accidentaly letting it slip. The ladies in the administration office were suspicious of this, so the silver haired boy had to lie, telling how Sara was very shy and that she wouldn't tell anyone off if they picked on her or introduce herself to make friends. The administrators believed this innocent little lie and put the two together.

"Now, you two are already late for class, so why don't you go out and have fun! Your absences have already been excused." The clerk said, smiling up at the two from her desk. "Don't get into any trouble!" She called after them, winking in a very suggestive manner, getting a confused blink from the retreating girl.

"Riku, does that woman think we're a couple?" Sora asked, looking up at her "keeper".

Riku chuckled and looked down at her, lifting their hands, fingers intertwined. "I'm guessing yes, being that you grabbed my hand and all." Confusion as a response. "You don't remember taking my hand?" Shake of head. "Right, so you didn't mean to, but did any way... Let's go home..." And the two returned to Riku's shadowy house.

Once indoors, Sora stripped out of her clothes and turned on a cold shower. She leaned back into the spray, letting the freezing water fall down her face. Enter Riku. He walked in, stark naked, and very happy in... or out of... his pants. The girl stiffled a shriek as he stepped in, pressing her to a wall with his body. She gasped as he leaned down and pressed the tip of his penis against her vagina. Unconsciously, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his back.

Riku smirked his approval and slid into her. Sora screamed hoarsely and the silver haired teen paused long enough to see that she was okay before pushing in the rest of the way. The girl cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, arching her back and clawing at his shoulders, running her nails down his chest and drawing blood. He moaned and thrust, gripping her hips and using all of his power.

Sora yelled in Japanese and leaned forward, licking up the blood and then sucking on her lover's nipple. Said lover bit down on her exposed neck, sucking her blood and giving her a hickey. Riku then pumped, once, twice, thrice, and groaned, quivering as he came, gently leaning his girlfriend against the wall and resting against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his head to her chest.

After a few minutes, their breathe returned to them and Riku lifted her, pulling out and setting her down. But Sora's legs failed her and she collapsed, falling against the silver haired teen who was still excited. The brunnette looked up, seeing this fact and grinning. She used the wall to pull herslf to her knees and stroked his length. He groaned and put his hand behind her head, urging her forward.

------

Riku awoke to his alarm, grunting and rolling over to turn it off, only to roll onto Sora. "Ah, my sex goddess." He murmered, stroking the side of her face.

"You came in me. Am I gonna' get pregnant?" She asked, scratching her exposed breast in a lazy manner. Riku laughed and shrugged. He sure hoped not, he wasn't ready for that kind of a commitment.

"School..." Riku groaned, sitting up and groaning. Sora mumbled something incoherently and rolled back over, barrying her face in a pillow. "Oh, no you don't! I want to go about as much as you, but we have to!" He yelled, grabbing the girl's waist and pulling her into his lap. Fun fun, how many mornings do you get to start with a tickle fight???

**Author Notes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

g1: my first real sex scene!!!!!!!!!! im sorry if its not up to par, but i was nervous! id never done that b4!!!!!

kitti: i liked it, but i dont count...

g1: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossdressing With Sora!!**

**Gothic 1**

g1: ZOMG!! for those of you who have actually been reading(whether u comment me or not) i am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! GOMEN NOSAI!!(cuz thats how i like 2 spell it!)

kitti: she's been caught up with life, cuz may 16 was her 1-year anniversay to RedBomber64 (u dont know him unless u live in madison, AL) also, she's been working a lot of shows in technical theatre, so she hasnt had much time to herself...school is a bitch.

g1: also, for those who saw my warning about the chapter content, i need a hug! people got mad at me, but i gave fair warning, its not my fault that some people dont read author notes!!

**Chapter 3**

Sora stood before her class and blushed. She had been in this very class as a boy, but now she had to pretend not to know any one. The girls all gazed at her heatedly, she had walked in clinging to Riku, the hottest guy on Destiny Islands, and then wooed the whole male population (teachers included) by looking up and blushing at the attention. Now she was sure that there was no way she'd have any female friends, even Kairi was glaring vehemantly.

"This is Sara Kobayashi, she is here to make friends while Sora is at her home. Now, please take a seat next to Riku Ryobi, I belive you know each other."

Sora flushed harder at the implication and bowed. "Thank you sensei." She mumbled, shuffling to the back of the room to sit next to her boyriend. He took her hand under the desk and stroked the back of her nuckles.

The rest of the day went in a similar manner, with boys hitting on her incessantly. For all of those instances, Riku had to glare the offender down and comfort Sora. She was used to girls going after her in such a way, but most guys that liked her as a guy hid it and only mildly hinted at it. Though, she was so slow, she didn't notice.

After the school day eneded, Sora and Riku left to go home. They walked hand-in-hand down the sreet towards the beach for seasalt ice cream. Upon reaching their destination, they met a nasty surprise.

Kairi and all of the class girls were waiting for the pair in front of the ice cream stand. "Hey Riku!" they all called in unison, giggling as he smiled at them. He let go of Sora's hand and walked around the group, hugging each girl in turn.

"Sorry about today, ladies. Had to show my girl the school, couldn't allow any guys to steal her away from me!" He flashed a perfect smile. Perfect, but fake. None of the girls seemed to notice.

Kairi glared over Riku's shoulder at Sora, having confirmed the suspicion. "Well, if she'll let anyone steal her away from someone as wonderful as you, then she doesn't desserve you." she spat.

Sora glared at her former friend and snarled in return, "I wouldn't, but atleast I was good enough to get him in the first place! So, I can see why you're so jealous!" The other girls stared at her in shock. Selphie opened her mouth to reply, but Kairi leaped, raking her nails down the left side of Sora's face. The two tumbled over eachother, ripping and shreddign at the other mercilessly. The red head sat up, straddling the brunnette's waist and raising her open palmed hand when Sora clenched a fist and belted the offender across the face, sending her sprawling.

Riku rushed forward and helped up his girlfriend, examining the cuts on her cheek and arms. The other girls swarmed Kairi, lifting her limp form and carrying her over to the nurse's station.

**aUTHOR nOTES...**

G1: I'm sry 4 the shortness, but i just officially lost my step mother...

Kitti: shes moving out right now and...we all loved her...

G1: my birth mom was a negligent bitch...my big bro wants to kill her, thats how bad she was...and now, the first mom we actually love...shes gone...

Kitti: g-girl's dad and her were gonna get married this week, but they put it on hold cuz they were fighting and now...its all over...

G1: im sry for all of this, but im...i cant take all the crap im going thru right now, so my chapter was short cuz i neededc to get it up...

Kitti: please review, she needs the support, else this story will be abandoned...


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossdressing with Sora!!!!**

**Gothic 1**

G1: YO!!! sorry that i've been gone so long, I had to post in my other story, and i've been at school till nearly midnight everyday for almost a month being a techie for my school's production of footloose. It's over now though, so i'm free to type to my little hearts content!

Kitti: and good news, remember that stuff about her step mom? Well, her and dad-Steve got married, so life is better!

G1: oh, and now I have more school crap! Check chapter 13 of my other story if you wanna know what is running my life right now!

kitti: by the way, we don't like kairi, and we've never seen her with competition, so we'll make her apologize, but she's gonna be sora's hopeless rival, they're gonna get in a lot of trouble at school.

**Chapter 4**

Sara sat in the sand, sucking on a sea salt Popsicle while Riku cleaned and bandaged her cuts. "They don't hurt, honest!" she hollered as he put a wet cloth on her arm. He glared pointedly at her and sighed as she stared stubbornly back. He rolled his eyes and wound the bandages around her arms, tied them off, and returned the rest of the gauze to the man at the Sea Salt Shack. The man leaned over and looked the gorgeous brunette over.

"You're girlfriend gonna' be okay?" he asked, glancing up at Riku and then back at his lover.

"She should be fine, thanks. May I have a sea salt ice cream?"

"On the house." he said, passing it over the counter. Riku thanked him and retreated. He stopped dead as he saw Kairi trudge back.

"Hey, Sara?" Sora looked up and leaned back, using her arms to spring herself to her feet into a defensive position. "I'm not here to fight. I want to apologize. That was totally out of line, I don't know what came over me. I've just been in love with Riku for so long that when I realized that you two were really together, well, I guess I just couldn't take it. You've only been here a few days and you got him, I've been working at it for years, so I'm sorry for tearing you apart like that."

Sora straightened out and stifled laughter. "You mean you're sorry I tore you apart, I'm not the one who ended up laid out in a nurse's cot," she replied, giving the red haired girl a haughty look. Kairi held back a snarl and clenched her fists.

"I'm trying to be your friend, and you act like that?"

"I don't think I want to have much to do with a girl who attacks first and asks questions later. Your regret is touching, but from what Sora told me, you only come back after a loss in hopes that they won't tell how bad they beat you." Kairi stared at her, open mouthed and shrieked as she leaped onto the other girl.

Sora ducked and came out of her crouch just in time to throw herself backwards as the red head leaped again. The brunette swept her leg out, catching the other girl on it, and lifted it high, slamming the attacker into the sand and kicking her away.

Sora stood and glared down at the unconscious Kairi. "And stay down, like the dog you are," she spat hatefully. Riku went to her side and laughed hysterically at the sight. The other girls raced over, reposed their friend, and dragged her back to the nurse shack. The brunette girl huffed and walked down the beach toward Riku's house. Everyone that had seen the happenings avoided the couple, averting their eyes or even running in the opposite direction, the rest stood confused.

Upon reaching the house, the silver haired boy leaped upon his mate and pulled at her uniform(if you don't know what it looks like, find a pic of KH2 Kairi). Sora gasped and stepped away.

"Riku! I'm not in the mood!"

"But, seeing you whoop someone's ass like that just made me hot!" He hollered, cupping her buttocks below her skirt and lifting her, carrying her to the bedroom.

**_-*-_-*-_**

Sora sighed heavily and stared at the floor. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with all the sex? It's all we ever do! We don't do anything romantic or truly intimate, or loving in any way. I want a relationship, not an affair!" She whined as she rolled around naked on the bed. Riku watched her with slanted eyebrows and sighed, shaking out his sweaty hair.

"You don't like it? Or it's not enough for you?"

Sara sat up and glared. "Excuse me?"

"You think I have the munny to take you out on the town? That's one of the rudest things anyone has ever expected of me!"

"I never said that!" the girl responded, her voice rising. "I said all we ever do is have sex! You have a TV! You have a stove! Why not dinner and a movie sometime?! I'm not asking you to-" but she was cut off as Leon cracked the door open.

"Um...Hey...._guys_, this a bad time?" the man inquired, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks at the sight of the naked female. "I could come back...."

"No, it's okay Leon, we were done anyway." Sara growled, standing and wrapping a sheet around her naked form as she shuffled around the room, picking up clothes. "I'm gonna go shower, be out in a few."

Riku watched her go, his anger ebbing. "Was I wrong?" He asked the older man, eyebrows knit together.

Leon stared at the floor at the foot of the bed. "She was too harsh, but she is right. Sex is nice, but there needs to be more or you two won't work out. Do you love her?" Riku nodded slowly. "Then treat her to a nice, romantic, home cooked meal. You know Sora, and you know he loves the simple things. The vagina only changed how the sex works, not the person. Else you wouldn't be as interested as I can see that you are."

The silver haired boy shook his head and lowered it into his palms. "I was so mean and overly defensive over nothing!!! How dumb am I? I'm going to mess up a great thing..." Riku sighed and lied down with a plop. "Pop a squat, man. You make me itch how still you stand." he murmured, rubbing his temples.

Leon slowly complied and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. "Well, I only came to see if Sora needed anything, so when she comes out I can find out, fetch it, and leave you two alone for a while..."

"Well, she said in a few, but you better strap in for a rest, because she can shower for hours and still wonder why the water won't go hot anymore." Riku chuckled as he rapped his forehead with his knobbly knuckles.

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

g1: so.....this took too long to do and I am too far behind in school, so the next update may be a little ways away....again.......

kitti: ugh......so tired!!!!!! although, I do love having sora kick kairi's ass!!!!!!

g1: ugh....tech rehearsals starts tomorrow, I wanna just sleep forever!!! please review!

Kitti: yeah...um...give love and stuff.....

g1: NEED LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
